


Caught in a Jam

by ThatThing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Holding, Humiliation, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, No Smut, Omorashi, Piss kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThing/pseuds/ThatThing
Summary: After holding it in for too long Nightmare rushes to the bathroom, only to get a little stuck.Something I made for my friend, sorry for the quality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Caught in a Jam

Huffing his annoyance, Nightmare runs a hand down his face trying to ease any desire to murder any of his gang members. They were supposed to be discussing how to defeat the Star Sanses but that conversation quickly devolved into an argument of which of the Star Sanses is the most annoying to now talks of what to order for dinner. Leaning back into his throne, Nightmare's leg bounces furiously. He's been holding his bladder for quite some time now, still, he cannot go yet until they've actually come up with at least some vague idea of a plan!

"If you shits keep talking about dinner you're gonna get none of it. Right now we need to come up with a plan now-," slamming his fist into the arm rest, Nightmare sits forward quickly with his teeth barred. That was a mistake. The sudden movement forward puts too much pressure too fast on an overfilled bladder causing him to grunt and wince bringing his hand to just ghost over his crotch area as some piss leaks out. 

The sudden cut off makes the others look up at Nightmare in confusion. "Are you alright?" Cross is first to ask after a long pause from the others. 

Clenching his legs together Nightmare grits his teeth before trying to slowly stand. The heavy weight in his bladder makes it difficult to not make his knees come together. He can't show the others any weakness. Trying to stand tall with an air of dominance Nightmare glares down at the others and growls, "nothing is wrong. This meeting is dismissed." 

"But we still haven't-," Error starts angrily before being interrupted by a much louder and angry, "DISSMISSED," from Nightmare whom has at this point marched down from his thrown. His walk growing quicker the longer he's in the room. 

Opening and shutting the door behind himself as he exits his thrown room, Nightmare launches himself into a dead sprint for the restroom. No longer having any reservations, he grasps desperately at his groin area trying to keep himself from going. His tentacles billowing behind him, Nightmare is so focused on his mad dash for the bathroom he doesn't hear the door opening again and foot steps following behind him. 

Turning the corner he can see his salvation just a few more doors down. Huffing harshly, Nightmare shivers as he accidentally pees a little causing his shorts to grow damp in the front. Cursing to himself, he runs the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

Without much thought of it Nightmare slams the door behind himself, the fastest he's ever done so. A jolt of pain inexplicably runs through him from one of his tentacles that goes straight to his groin making him almost let go and piss himself. Panting softly, he doesn't think much of it until he's tugged back. 

Looking behind himself in confusion, it takes him a moment to realize a part of his tentacle is caught painfully under the door. Trying to step forward he's once more stopped by his ensnared tentacle. "You... You got to be k- kidding me!" Nightmare growls indignantly. Quickly turning around he starts tugging at his thick appendage desperately. All this seems to do is make the black tentacle swell the slightest bit and gain an almost red hue to it as the wood of the door and the corner digs into him causing even more pain.

"Please please, I don't think I can hold it any long," Nightmare whimpers desperately. His bladder at this point feels fit to burst. It's already bad enough that he's managed to piss himself this much but it would break him if he full on wet himself.

Crumbling to his knees, he pushes up into his crotch with both hands trying to post pone the inevitable just a little longer. Looking back he can see the white porcelain of the toilet mocking him in his pitiful state. Whimpering softly little tears start perking up at the edge of his eye sockets. He can't stop this.

Despite his best efforts, slowly he can feel his resolve crumbling. It started as a trickle, but soon turned into a flood as he's unable to hold out any longer. Still holding his hands to his groin the piss leaks between his fingers. "Fuck, no no, it's coming out!" Nightmare whines softly sounding almost hysterical as a small yellow puddle grows underneath himself. 

Trying to keep some semblance of dignity still he tries to keep tears from falling down his face. Shivering slightly from both relief and humiliation, he's blessedly tapped out after a minute or two of pissing. His free tentacles lay limply around him in his puddle of piss. Looking down at his piss stained shorts Nightmare tries to think of what to do next. At the very least the others can't see him now in his pitiful state-

The head of an axe suddenly breaks through the middle of the door before being pulled out and chopped right back in until a hole big enough for a head was made. 

"Heeeere's Hor,-" Horror starts as his head pops through. Taking in the scene before him, especially the sight of his Boss sitting in their own piss looking ready to cry. "H- holy shit guys look at this! Our big bad boss fucking pissed himself like a little baby bones!" Howling with laughter, Horror is shoved out of the way and replaced with the others faces every few seconds as they all try to get a glimpse at once through the small hole. 

Soon more laughter joins Horror's as well as some yelling from Cross insisting it wasn't funny. Lowering his head, Nightmare crosses his arms over his face trying to get rid of the feeling of everyone's judgemental gazes and thunderous laughter.


End file.
